Western Wall
The Western Wall, or now better known as Western is a colony of the Ymaryn with its capital lying in the foothold of a mountain. It can support itself independently of the Ymaryn core territory. History Formed first as a march to protect the north and northwest of the Ymaryn core, in the update [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8560085/ New connections] after the war against a nomad heroic duo. As a march, it successfully waged war in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8582175/ Initial Experimental Results] and [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8589074/ Plague Trails] against western nomads with the new iron weaponry and improved chariots. It was later converted into a colony during [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8670824/ Literally every direction]. The cause was the overthrow of the Metal Workers' nomadic King after only one or two generations of rule and the destruction of the allied western nomads. It produced an excellent martial general for the Great Power War in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8957544/ Epic Age I], but otherwise produced no heroes of note. Some provinces were voluntarily transferred in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8853385/ All at once]. Much of the Western Wall coast was integrated in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9335094/ Gold Egg Cracks], while the colonial expansion to the western coasts of the Yllython sea continues. The latter integration was done to lessen the effect of the Second Son crisis. During the Horseman's Plague, the Western Wall, along with Tinriver and Greenshore, had to fend for themselves when they became isolated from the core. When contact was restored, they had became able to support themselves by sheer necessity, but they also became disloyal since they don't need the support of the core. To fix this disloyalty, the Western Wall was the recipient of an Influence Subordinate action from the core in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9563564/ Post Plague Relations]. Economy Including the integrated territory, the Western Walls is most well known for its iron mines. Some glassworks were developed, but those were built before the Build Ceramic Kilns action, which had not been taken yet. Since the half-exile reforms, the colony pursued planting textiles to pay for the increased cost of everything. The colony provided an estimated seven sustainable forests, based on six secondaries and four mains Expand Forest action before the upgrade. It does not have extensive docks, given that it took two actions, one main and a secondary. Mills are concentrated in their mountain capital, due to river access, and there had not been any windmills built yet. Geography This colony is located at the most western part of the Kingdom that is still connected by land. Borders the mountains in the West, by the Steppes in the North, Northeast and East, by the Ymaryn core on the Southeast and Yllython Mor on the South. Actions History Statistics As a March * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8567546/ Quiet tensions] (Main Build Watchtowers, Sec Expand Econ x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8582175/ Initial Experimental Results] (Main War Mission – Western Nomads, Main Build Chariots) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8601752/ Roads towards wars] (Main War Mission - Western Nomads, Sec Build Watchtowers, Sec Build Wall) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8626182/ Questions and changes] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Walls, Sec Trade Mission - Northern Nomads) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8644612/ High Times] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Walls, Sec Expand Forest) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8658778/ Comes the rain] (Main Expand Forests, Main Survey) As a Colony * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8670824/ Literally every direction] (Main New Settlement), (Main Build Wall) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8688057/ A time for heroes] (Main War Mission – Northern Nomads, Main Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8695157/ Changing tides] (Main New Settlement, Main Build Iron Mine) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8726102/ Horse daughter] (Main Build Wall, Main New Settlement, Sec Build Wall) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8743615/ Banners heralding change] (Main New Settlement, Main Build Wall, Sec Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8756643/ Rain, mud, and mosquitos] (Main Expand Warriors, Main Expand Forest, Sec Expand Econ, Sec Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8780018/ Legitimate effort] (Main New Trails, Main Build Dock, Sec Expand Econ, Sec Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8805808/ Competing interests] (Main New Settlement, Main Build Mill, Sec Survey, Sec Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8829156/ Treacherous Fall] (Main Build Glassworks, Main Survey, Sec Build Watchtowers, Sec Expand Forest) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8853385/ All at once] (Main Transfer Province, Main Expand Snail Production, Sec Expand Econ, Sec Art Patronage, Sec Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8867771/ Palace plans] (Main New Settlement, Main Build Wall, Sec Expand Forests, Sec Expand Econ, Sec Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8896098/ Shifting winds] (Main Build Watchtowers, Main New Trails, Main Expand Econ, Sec Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works] (Main Build Iron Mine, Main More Boats, Main Expand Forest, Sec Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8949900/ Taking Stock] (Main New Settlement, Main Build Mills) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8957544/ Epic Age I] (Main Build Wall, Main Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8989825/ Epic Age IV] (Main Support Artisans, Sec New Settlement, Sec Build Walls * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9014979/ More fun and games] (Main Build Iron Mine, Main Survey) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9036264/ Decision Point] (Main Expand Forest, Main Glassworks) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9048355/ Golden bell toll] (Main Governor’s Palace (6/9), Sec New Trails, Sec Aqueduct (3/3)) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9074369/ Golden stars warning] (Main New Settlement, Main New Settlement) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9250705/ Not Alexander] (Main War Mission – Trelli, Main Support Artisans, Sec Governor’s Palace) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9308881/ Great games] (Main New Settlement, Main Build Roads, Sec Expand Forest) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9335094/ Gold Egg Cracks] (Main New Settlement, Main Build Watchtowers, Sec Build Walls) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9376468/ Fraying Edges] (Main New Settlement) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9406451/ Famine Stalks] (Main New Settlement, Sec Raise Army) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9472297/ Labour of Fire] (Main Expand Econ, Sec Expand Forests) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise] (Main Expand Econ, Sec Expand Forests) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9546183/ Riding Off] (???) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ Iron Age Eye of the Storm] (Main Iron Mine, Sec Build Wall) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9649964/ Prologue to epic] (Main Plant Cash Crops - Textiles, Sec Build Docks) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9705637/ Rumbling Omens] (Main Plant Cash Crops - Textiles, Sec Build Roads) Category:BrowseCategory:SubordinatesCategory:Colonies